Fallout - The Fallen States of America
Out of Game Stuff: When and where: Have Dice roleplay club. Meeting at the New Inn in Poole. Thursdays 7ish - 10ish every Thursday in January and February. GM: Andy Hawkins Game: Fallout: The Fallen States of America System: New World of Darkness (Heavily modified for the Fallout setting to use SPECIAL) Note: Based on the Fallout computer games (Familiarity with the setting would be useful, but not necessary) Max players: 4-6 (although I'd prefer the lower-end of that) Attendance: Good attendance is relatively important as there won't be much opportunity for character to separate from the group. Story Opening: You wake up with a headache outside the monolithic door of Vault D, which is sealed firmly shut. You are in an alien and radioactive wasteland filled with the recovering remnants of humanity. Your Pip-Boy 4000 buzzes with an alert the date is the 3rd of January 2288 (211 years after the Great War). A distant location and a mission. It will involve slogging across the North American continent and surviving the mutated wildlife, the ruthless political factions, raiders, super-mutants, and the world its self. Pipboy MIssion: * Retrieve vital scientific data and return with it in less than 18 months.(Primary objective) *# Travel to Boston on the North East Coast of the United States. *# Retrieve Scientists, notes and equipment from a group called `The Institute` that related to teleportation technology. *# Return to Vault D with the scientists/data/equipment in good condition within a total of 18 months from departure date. *# Do not allow your Pipboy to fall into the hands of outsiders, destroy it if necessary. * Retrieve Vault-Tec data files from Vaults that you pass on your journey (Secondary objective) *#Your Pipboy 4000 can download the data from the vault access terminal and gives you override access to all vault locks and automatic systems. Please exercise caution when exploring vaults as some have proven dangerous. Your map has been marked with all vaults within your projected path. Character Creation stuff: All of the PCs are life-long vault dwellers. Although their vault is unusually large and well equipped. So they have had plenty of access to teachers, training facilities, simulators and libraries. They will be a mixture of security personnel, leaders, engineers, scientists, negotiators, survival experts and similar. All physically fit and between 20-40 years old. Although you may have been well trained in simulators, the start of the game will be the first time that you've ever been to the surface. * Character Sheets: ** Male ** Female ** Robot: Mr Handy ** Wastelander: Ghoul ** Printer Friendly Version * Equipment * Attributes and Skills * Merits * Rules The Story So Far Journey Map: The Players: * 83NN13 - Benny the Mr Handy * Brad Standard - The Engineer * Dr Thomas Frost III - The Medic * Lincoln Jackson - The Heavy * Bill Washington - The Survivor * Francis "Frankie" Hackett - The Ghoul Courier Travel Log: Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Factions and NPCs: Trust your PipBoy